<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We are real by GabyGinger (GabyGBlondie)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639973">We are real</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabyGBlondie/pseuds/GabyGinger'>GabyGinger (GabyGBlondie)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fix It, Fluff, I'm bitter and in pain, M/M, Yeah that's it, a sleep deprived rant after that awful episode, i guess, spoilers for 15x20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:00:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabyGBlondie/pseuds/GabyGinger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester has the weirdest dream of his life</p><p>(Or the only way I could cope with the finale is to pretend it was someone's bad dream and not just my own)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We are real</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh wow</p><p>I don't know you guys. I just... I couldn't leave things where they were.</p><p>This is absolutely rushed and  not at all proofread. English is not my first language, but I needed it out of my system. Hope y'all enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>       First, there's a weird case. Some masked things and a rusty nail on a barn? Then Heaven. Baby, and then a bridge. Some weird clothing he hasn't worn in at least 13 years. And Bobby in there somewhere?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        Dean Winchester awakes with a start, his T-shirt clinging to his chest as sweat drips down his neck. He's had his fair share of weird dreams ever since defeating Chuck, but this one is new.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>       By his side, Cas groans and sits up on the bed. His fast heartbeats slow down just by looking at his angel's (well, former angel, but that doesn't stop Dean from seeing him as so) adorably sleepy face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "Dean? Are you alright?" He asks, his voice even huskier than usual from sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    It's funny how much Cas seems to sleep ever since losing his Grace and escaping the Empty. Maybe he's getting used to being human. Maybe it's the fact that, for the first time in what feels like forever, they can finally put their heads in the pillows without the end of the world looming upon them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Maybe it's because finally they are sleeping together, as they both craved for so many years. The pining, the silences, they were finally over; the first thing Dean had done as he got Cas back was to kiss him in a way it showed very clearly that if he wanted, he could have it. Understandably, they had been inseparable ever since (as had Sam and Eileen if they were being fair; losing everything tended to have that effect on people).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      "Yeah. Sorry I woke you up, babe" Dean answers, pressing a kiss to Cas' forehead. He leans into it with a happy sigh, his head seeking for Dean's chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      "Bad dream?" Cas asks, and Dean thinks about it again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    About how Cas and Jack were completely absent. About how Sam had to live alone for years on end. About how he, Dean, died in a hunt just as they were free of Chuck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "You could say so" </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments much appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>